Pan the Goat/History
Background Early childhood As a child, Pan was largely unaware of his magical heritage, as was his mother. Every night, he was plagued by horrible nightmares and whispers from demons that constantly frightened him. One night, Pan accidentally summoned a pawn in his home. Pan's mother died trying to defend him from the demon and Pan became traumatized by the incident, unaware that he was the one who summoned the demon. Orphaned at a young age, Pan eventually earned the attention of Mammoth Mogul for his magical potential and was later taken in and raised by him. Pan's summoning abilities were trained under Mogul's tutelage and his physical condition was trained to its peak. As time passed, Pan eventually came to realize that he was the cause of his mother's death, but resolved to maintain complete control over his powers and demons. He was raised believing that he was the last surviving Mythsetian, resulting in him becoming extremely proud of his heritage and offended and defensive at the mere suggestion of there even being other surviving Mythsetians. Pan often engaged in assignments and missions for Mogul, but often finds it incredibly hard to work with Deathstalker, Mogul's personal bodyguard and assassin. Pan has longingly sought an ancient relic left behind by his ancestor, Bell, called the Chime of Bell, seeing it as a link to his heritage. In addition, legend says that this ancient bell's powers will allow Pan to bypass his numerical and level limitations in his summoning, meaning he will be able to summon as many Chess Demons as he wishes, even if they are different levels. Family Ties During Axel and Jack's return to Metal City, Pan made his presence known during the attempted collection their belongings by providing Lightning Lynx with two rooks as his back up. However, Jack and Axel defeated Lightning Lynx and the rooks before reclaiming their gear, much to Pan's dismay. When Sgt. Simian and Drago Wolf were sent by Mogul to collect an old war device left by a military group, Pan was sent to oversee the mission. He ordered that Simian and Dragon keep the cannon under guard until the Armada were ready to take it and supported them with a swarm of pawns, saying they were both "a gift and a warning". After Pan defended the cannon from Axel's strike team, he and Mogul diverted all attention to Dycorp where they ordered the remains of the Destructix to search the building for the location of a secret military project. Pan kept to the shadows and sent his pawns in as his own team in anticipation of the Destructix's likely failure. Soon after though, Jack and Axel had defeated Pan's pawns as well as Drago and Simian, forcing him to hastily retreat. Stormy Nights After the events of the Dycorp attack, Pan was ordered to the location of the Destructix's hideout in Metal City. Encountering Jack in the outskirts, he gave him the location before riding off on a Knight and soon after vanishing out of sight. Bloodlines Category:History (fan) Category:A to Z